


In the time machine

by Daroga666



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daroga666/pseuds/Daroga666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little short fic mainly created to make me smile! Excuse any spelling or grammar errors. I can't edit to save my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the time machine

He could see her when she smiled. 

The radiant warmth that spread throughout his whole being, it was the sense that Rose loved him, and it was the feeling that he truly returned that love. 

It was life in the TARDIS as usual. Adventures, laughs, and near-death experiences: all different and appreciated parts of their existence together. Neither of them minded though, as they had each other.

There was a moment when the easy whirs and chirps of the time machine went silent, leaving the friends sitting together, adrift in mid-space looking at the stars.

The rough nylon chairs that had been the spoils of a recent trip to Jackie's house were fraying at the corners. Rose had the palms of her hands gently gripping the seat, trying to find a place for them.

The Doctor, with his long brown trench coat flooding over the sides of his chair, had his dirty white converse propped on one of the consoles. The cool space breeze was flooding in over them, wafting the air with a sense of hushed adventure.

Rose sighed. This is it, how life is meant to be.

The Doctor hopped on his chair over to her, and they both were colored orange in the light of a dying sun. He looked at her and smiled; it was a sort of happiness and contentment bursting out of him. 

"I love it," she said in return. Their eyes met in each other.

"What?" the Doctor whispered back.

"Traveling with you."

And, as the moment passed, the sun vanished from the cosmos; their light grew dimmer.

A soft blue light was emitted from the control panel of the TARDIS, the buttons and knobs each had a halo of it.

Rose's hand slowly moved away from the side of her chair, and the Doctor's was there to meet her, fingers locking around hers.

It was then, in the blue light of the TARDIS. The Doctor leaned and Rose in return. 

They shared their first real kiss.


End file.
